The Enivatible Of It All
by anonymous9728
Summary: Max: I know you have feelings for me. Phoebe: I may have feelings for you, but they'll eventually die down. I'll just try hard- Max: You go ahead and try...but I'm not planning on making it any easier for you.


"No way!"

"Yes way! I can actually see my name! And yours! And Phoebe's next to Max's!"

"Lemme see! Lemme see!"

Max shook his head at Oyster and Cherry's antics.

"Brosif! How did you manage to do this?!"

"A magician never reveals his tricks."

Phoebe rose an eyebrow. "I thought you were an evil mastermind genius?"

"...Jeez, do you always have to reign on my parade?"

"Not my fault your wording is incorrect."

"Keep that up and your name gets removed."

"Sorry." she apologised, before she lightly nudged him. "Thanks for including my name though."

He grumbled, "Don't get all touchy-feely with me Phoebe."

Phoebe chuckled before sitting down on the bench, her arms instinctively wrapping around her body given the weather fluctuations.

"You cold?"

"Kind of."

He drew his jacket, as he moved around her, draping the black leather fabric over her exposed shoulders.

Phoebe sighed contently, feeling warmth envelope her, head dropping to allow her nose to take in his cologne deeply saturated within the smooth fabric.

"Its warm isn't it?"

She looked up, immediately blushing when his face bathed within the moon's illumination.

"Y-Yeah, thanks." she stammered out, redirecting her gaze downwards.

He didn't reply, turning to amuse himself when he saw Cherry and Oyster fight over the telescopic machine a distance away.

Phoebe merely stared at him, coolly standing beside her with his hands deeply shoved within his pockets.

 _'Max.'_

* * *

He nodded with understanding narrowed eyes, before pursing his lips and running a frustrated hand through his swoosh, breaking his pencil in half.

"This is difficult! I just can't get it!"

"Yet you grasp rocket science like fish to water."

"Rocket science is easy compared to this." he declared. "Don't look at me like that, you know its true."

"You'll just have to study more in order to get that A Max, or its summer school for you." she remarked, packing her books away.

"As if," he scoffed. "I'll simply clone myself and have it attend those boring freedom-banners in my place."

"You're forgetting the fact that you're forbidden to clone Max."

"And when was I ever one to adhere to rules?"

Phoebe shook her head, a strand of brown hair tucked behind her ear as her eyes opened more to visualize his rebellious prolificacy.

"Any who. I heard Campbell asked you out on Tuesday and you shot him down, I thought you loved the guy."

"There's a difference between a crush and being in love Max."

"I'm a dude," he justified his own mishap. "You always went gaga whenever you saw him. Why the sudden dim on obsession?"

"Are you really interested in-"

"The fact that I'm up here with you proves the extent of my boredom so don't blame me for passing up time."

Phoebe sighed. "He just dulled. Or maybe I happened to have just gotten so used to him being there that the butterflies in my stomach withered I guess."

Max didn't even appear to be listening. "Love, such a fickle emotion."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Who are you crushing on?"

He used a finger to flick his nose as an excuse to divorce from her expectant eyes. "None, don't have time fo-"

"You're lying, I can tell."

Grunting in relent, Max pursed his lips in supposed aghast of her accusation. "Well, there is this girl." he started.

"Blonde?"

He negatively shook his head.

"I thought you always went for the blondes?"

"Dark Empress of the Night entails a dark haired Phoebe."

"How thoughtful. So, do I know her?"

"You-don't need to know her."

Phoebe smiled in acceptance at that small yet hopeful slim chance.

* * *

He tore into the kitchen.

"I'm here!"

"I thought so." she returned with a chuckle, having witnessed his stupefied expression.

He eagerly sat down, eyesight set to dislodge the tray from her hands to the table, his unvoiced wish granted as Phoebe set the object on the wooden table.

Sniffing a tinge of steam, Max's hands immediately clattered against the table.

Phoebe encouragingly gestured with a dip of her head.

He stocked the first bar into his mouth, deliberately letting some of the melted dipping remain on his bottom lip for afterwards sensuous licking.

"Is it any good?"

Max dragged his tongue along his lip, making her out through half lidded eyes. "Phoebe, I officially love you."

Girl in question was allowed to take it wrong way when her lips quivered for a suitable response to reel from fluster.

It was minutes as he indulged himself, taking his sweet time for some sweet nourishment in the form of brown bar edibles, only to then acknowledge her watching him stuff himself.

Feeling awfully generous, he carefully piled a solid one between his forefinger and thumb, serving it before her surprised face.

"You did make them for me."

"I'm not-"

"I'll wipe it across your face, seriously."

Relenting, Phoebe nodded and parted her lips, her heart offering that extra pump when she learned his fingers brushed both corners of her mouth.

He smirked, unaware of the emotional controversial coaster she was hitching a ride on because of him.

* * *

The next day, they frequented the theater, more or so Cherry and Oyster's idea, in which it took much convincing from Phoebe's side to nail her brother into coming along.

The movie in play was directed along the cliché lines of love at first sight, diving 12-15 minutes into the movie and Max wasn't to subtle with his loud groans of displeasure at how cheesy it all seemed.

Glancing to his right, he noticed Phoebe enthralled at the level of romance, her gaze kept firm as the film rolled.

He didn't pry his eyes off the way her eyebrows would lower then ascend, followed by a soft smile gracing her lips that added puffiness to her cheeks, an invited finger wiping away the emotional tear trail.

When she turned to reinvent his mood, she acknowledged the way he stared with such an intensity...he just sat there, with a fist digging into his cheek, eyes absorbing the hue liquor of her own.

"What?"

"Remind me once again how you managed to convince me to come watch this?" he inquired through, pointing to the large projection.

"I promised I'd make you more of those chocolate mousse bars you like."

He grunted. "The longer this drags on, the more I start to regret it."

* * *

"-was totally worth it." he murmured happily.

She merely nodded, writing down a few useful notes for him to use.

"Phoebe."

"Huh?"

He held the bar before her face.

"You can't expect me to eat this all by myself now do you?"

"That was the point."

"I'll smear this all over your face Phoebe, I mean it."

She waved his threat off, knowing he couldn't maintain his antics and actually pull through with it, logically knowing she'd retaliate one way or another.

But what she didn't expect was when she felt the slight stickiness on her lips, further asserted by the sweet smell that intruded her sense of smell.

She glared across him, seeing him look at her with a delirious smirk.

"Max!"

"I warned you didn't I?"

She closed her eyes and wiped the chocolate from her lips, shaking her head. "Could you leave?"

"What?"

"I'm copying notes for you while you're busy goofing around."

He smirked. "..and stuffing myself with these delicious treats my lovely sister made for me which I'm very thankful for."

"Max, I'm serious, you're disturbing me and given your case you actually need me."

"You 'really' want me to leave?"

She took a moment to reply. "If you keep this up, then yes."

He shrugged. "I'm solely reliable on your leniency Phoebe, s'll."

"Just sit still and keep your mouth shut so I can finish this."

"Phoebe, I'm out, you have anymore left?"

She glared.

"Alright, sheesh." he said, "Anyway, what's getting you so worked up?" he asked, moving closer.

"Your outdated notes, you're like two months behind Max."

"And to think I was this close to breaking my three month record." he murmured.

"How you do it? I don't know. Why you do it? I don't want to know." she ranted. "What I do know is that I'm getting sick and tired of helping you while you don't even try."

"I try hard."

She scoffed without looking up at him. "Really?"

"I seriously do try."

"What do you mean you do 'try'-"

Max lifted her chin and surprisingly kissed her.

She was stupefied, so stupefied her logic strayed momentarily as she felt herself experimentally move her lips in reciprocation feeling her back fall to her bed.

Their euphoric logic were clouded by all senses which validly seemed incredibly intact as the kiss intensified to the point muffled murmurs were unheard since the sounds of soft moans from her part fit the bill sensually.

Max heard the sudden sound of a soft whimper as he felt his back retract for a sharp intake of air, not bothering to find it necessary and heed to his urges which told him to leave her room immediately.

He remained towering over her, fingers involuntarily moving to tap on her lips, prompting her to open those two enchanting mesmerizing brown orbs.

Max could feel the small compressions of exhaled air bouncing against his face, and by the rapid count he could tell her breathing was erratic proved by the heaves of her chest.

Phoebe's mouth moved to form coherent words to explain what she secretly relished but failed immensely, compelling him to take charge.

"I try hard to resist you, but I just can't." he offered through a small justified whisper, his eyes bouncing from her left to her right, anticipating.

"Resist me?" she returned almost dreamily, with a quiver in the line up of her eyebrows.

"Your mouth tastes like choc-dipping by the way."

She blushed, knowing where he was going with the carnal-coaster considered he was a sucker for chocolate and had an extremely sweet tooth.

"I-it does?"

He nodded, finding no need for words when he employed another slow kiss, to be broken when she gently pushed on his chest.

"Max, no."

"Why not?" he equally returned softly.

She made to stand up, but he firmly remained above her, impeding her ascend.

"We aren't supposed to-"

"Living in denial won't get us anywhere Phoebe." he said, leaning in, momentarily perturbed by his own actions. "I know you have feelings for me."

It was confirmed when her expression faltered for a moment.

"And its obvious I feel the same way too," he added. "I mean, I basically confessed to you yesterday."

Her eyes widened.

"But-"

He moved closer, lips tethering on hers, seeing the glassed reflection in her eyes given the proximity.

"Don't you get tired of bringing up excuses so you can get closer to me?" he asked, "...because I'm tired of this back and forth between us, its not going to get us anywhere."

"Look, let's just forget this happened so I can finish your notes for you." Phoebe suggested unconvincingly, hand tattering to her left to grasp the notebook in the corner of her eye.

He grasped her wrist, directed her hand to his lips, the way she reddened leveling his high hopes.

"Forget the notes, and forget the 'let's just forget this happened'."

"I don't want to do this Max." she reasoned. "True I have feelings for you, but they'll eventually die down."

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself and it is not working, your feelings for me won't just die down even if you try." he said, watching her swallow silently.

"Then I'll just have to try harder because this is so wrong."

He sighed, his right hand moving to caress the side of her face. "You go ahead and try," he suggested. "...but I'm not planning on making it any easier for you." he concluded, with a forward inch he connected their lips again.

Her mind screamed for them to stop, that what they were doing was wrong, but with the loud encouraging thumps inside her chest, and warmth enveloping her body, she eventually caved in and desperately kissed him back.

* * *

 **A** monumental start of a new relationship.

She'd eagerly get home from school, greet her parents and her younger siblings, saving the last for Max with that loving glimpse sent his way when she'd trudge upstairs.

It would then be later when Max would inconspicuously disappear into her room - to be pushed against her door frame when she'd lunge for his figure with fermented enthusiasm.

Max was tagged as the rebellious twin so no one questioned his absence or Phoebe's constant reverent of locking herself inside her room claiming to be studying which their parents only encouraged further.

But the two lover's interactions only grew further, when Max found the need to make it a habit of complimenting her choice of clothing, how it displayed her developing curvaceous self, more or so her legs which often left him speechless.

It got to the point their make out sessions were held beneath the sheets, intensified by the caressing of clothed bodies, leading to less garments by the week.

Later when neither could explain the ever growing addiction to each other, the more emotional it got until Phoebe pressed the need to confront the whirl of romance between them before things escalated any further.

Was when Max learned she deeply fell in love with him.

Max was never one to deny his carnal desires, he wanted her - and she was in love him, so he obliged to the made up mindset and fully returned her affections which more or less led to their _first time._

"What's with the look?" he asked with a risen eyebrow, shattering her thought train.

She relished the teasing and public advances of their indecent affair, eyes wandering to note the family nocturnally watching television, before beckoning him towards her, hands grasping his shirt and forcefully pulling him in a chaste kiss stealing the air out of his mouth, before pushing him away knowing it frustrated him when she left him flustered due to unanticipated smooches.

"...I really hate it when you do that."

He watched her wink at him and walk for the stairs as she bade the family goodnight claiming she was turning in early.

Composing himself, he wordlessly slid down his lair knowing he'd regret it in the form of _denial_ from her if he wasn't in her room in about 30 minutes.

* * *

Being the dominant one, Max was rightfully rough when they made love, but so was she, the scratches and pink trail lines on his back were living proof.

The need for him intensified, asserted by the fact she often missed him immensely knowing even she couldn't avoid her responsibility as protector of HiddenVille.

On rare occasions, she'd convince him to join her on patrol, his inventions proving advantageous at times, leaving them with enough spare time to themselves.

They became inseparable, both mentally and physically.

Phoebe, wanting nothing more than to be in his arms, or more preferably beneath him, the latter slapping her face full of red and warmth compelling her teeth to ignite pain on her bottom lip and incinerate the _dirty,_ _naughty_ thoughts as she rushed down the stairs due to her father's diplomatic announcement.

"The a **chilles** comet?"

"It disrupts the earth's magnetic field causing our powers to go wonky." he explained.

"How?" Nora inquired, only to see Billy's legs speedily marathon him into the door face first. "Oh."

"Which means each and every one of you has to remain indoors, no one goes out."

"But there's a schools dance-"

"Which you'll have to miss because we can't risk you getting exposed, especially you and Max."

"Why?"

"Walk towards and open the door."

Inwardly confused at the request, she walked towards the intended destination - only to be yanked back as she flew into Max who reacted timely and caught her in his arms, hands tightly clasped against her exposed thighs, finding it difficult not to get lost in her eyes that gazed back at him.

"That's what I meant." Hank explained. "In your case, you have to maintain a three foot distance with each other, or your telekenitic powers attract the two of you like magnets and cause inexplicable events around other people."

"How long do these effects last?" Max inquired, placing his twin down.

"Well, according to this reading and the proximity of the comet to earth's magnetic field." The father informed, pointing to the monitor displaying said readings and information. "...10 hours."

Max and Phoebe shared a glance of disbelief.

Barb misread the action and stepped before the twins. "Meaning the two of you have to sort out your sleeping arrangements."

"Great," Max scoffed unacceptably. "...we'll have to share a room. What could be worse?"

"Sharing one bed."

They couldn't believe their luck.

* * *

His lair was a definite no-no for obvious _furry_ reasons, compelling them to settle with Phoebe's room.

Luckily, Max had invented a sound disruptive mechanism that he clasped against her door, nullifying any intrusive sounds from escaping the thin walls.

"Hey, no need for that, we still have time." he said, having seen her intentions of discarding her clothes. "Come cuddle with me."

Another thing Phoebe prided him for was the fact he didn't just make her out to be a sex toy to relieve himself, but a sort of foundation to relay his feelings upon.

She slipped beneath the sheets and crept to his figure, nestling her head on his chest as a protective arm slid over her mid.

They both stared into her ceiling.

"I don't think I'm past the point of telling you how much I value you Max." she whispered meaningfully. "I seriously love you with all my heart that it aches just thinking about you."

"I know." he returned softly, knowing she always made it her habit of proclaiming her love for him.

"Did you think about what we talked?"

"Honestly, there was no point of thinking about it, I find it really hard to say no to you."

He was going to apply for the hero course, the one she was already inducted in. The ambitious part of him that yearned for villainy was what he'd give up for her love.

"Very considerate, that's what I love most about you."

He rose an eyebrow. "Didn't you say what you loved most about me is the size of my-"

"I know." she interrupted, glad he couldn't see her tremendous blush.

A moment of silence.

"...alright, wait is over."

She chuckled softly and got to work.

* * *

"-as partners for the opening slot on the legendary Z-Force."

Phoebe squealed, jumping to wrap her arms around his neck in excitement.

His smirk was well worth as he wrapped an arm around her back, nodding at Evelyn who firmly returned the gesture.

Phoebe divorced from him, as they both moved to intercept their parents into enthusiastic hugs.

"You guys finally made it."

"My babies! I'm so proud of you!"

When they retracted from their joyful gestures, Phoebe claimed one of his arms, reeling in happiness of everything that transpired up until this point.

"I have something for you guys."

"Not another of your Thunderman symphonies, because we've already heard enough of those." Max remarked sarcastically.

Hank shook his head, his hand venturing deep into the confines of his pockets to retrieve a small cuboid carton.

"What's this?" Phoebe asked, opening the parcel to see two keys. "Keys?"

Barb smiled. "Your father and I decided that the two of you are old enough to own a place of your own."

Phoebe glanced at Max who nearly missed the discreet sultry smile she aimed his way before she moved to drag Hank and Barb into another lengthy embrace.

Nora and Billy stepped next to them, the former raising her eyes to acknowledge Max's sharp smirk. "What's with the weird smirk on your face?"

He ruffled her hair, unable to deny the content he felt as he watched the one held dearly.

"I'm just smirking at the enivatible of it all."


End file.
